Insignificant
by DaPimp
Summary: Have you ever had one of those moments when you realise just how insignificant you are?" She asked him, her eyes searching the sky, as though seeking the answer to some unasked question. Reid/OC


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, I wish I did but alas no. I do however own Annabel, which I apologise for, I just needed someone for this to vaguely work and I didn't want to hurt our profilers.**

_**Insignificant **_

"_There are no extra pieces in the universe. Everyone is hear because he or she has a place to fill, and every piece must fit itself into the big jigsaw puzzle."_

_**Deepak Chopra**_

Spencer climbed that last few steps to the roof, he turned the doorknob and gently eased the door open. His eyes skimmed the rooftop, quickly adjusting to the lack of light, it wasn't long before he found what he was looking for. There she was, on the far side of the roof, laying on her back looking at the sky.

"Annabel, what are you doing out here? It's freezing!" Reid exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his thin frame and crossed the rooftop.

Annabel smiled as the cool wind swept across the her face. "Living in the moment." She replied as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"'Living in the moment'?" Spencer asked as he arched an eyebrow, "Because to me it looks like you are lying on the roof looking at the sky."

"Also known as 'Living in the Moment' Dr. Reid." Annabel replied with a crooked grin. Spencer continued to look down at Annabel, astounded that this flighty, impulsive person had somehow made her way into his life. _'There's some thing you can't control even with that big old brain of yours'_. With a baffled grin he sat down on the blanket beside her and looked across the silhouette of the city. "Have you ever had one of those moments when you realise just how insignificant you are?" Annabel asked, lifting her head slightly to took at her companion, Spencer glanced at Annabel, unsure of what to say. "No, not in a 'I'm so unimportant, I need glory and gratification' kind of way. I just mean if I was to die tomorrow the world is just going to keep spinning, unaffected, unchanged. Sure those close to me will be upset but the guy down the street? He won't care, he won't even notice. Looking up at that endless sky, those tiny, tiny dots that are going to be there long after we're gone, it makes you realise just how small you really are." Annabel explained as her eyes searched the sky, as though seeking the answer to some unasked question.

"When you take your last breath, someone, somewhere in the world is taking their first. In that moment when you leave this earth someone else takes you place, they may even get your name. I suppose in some strange way they have a bond with you, they are your continuation… I don't know, I just think it's a nice idea." Annabel explained with a quiet tone as she stared at the star directly above them. "And do you know what? It doesn't scare me, the idea that you only get one go at life."

Spencer followed her gaze and stared at the star, it wasn't hard to spot, it was the brightest in the sky and positioned directly above them. "So what are you saying? That there's no point in life?"

"No, not at all!" Annabel stated quickly, "I just think the point of life is to live, as corny as that sounds. You have to do what makes you happy. Sure, help people as often as you can but find time to be happy. What's the point in anything if it doesn't make you happy? It's not like you get…" Annabel trailed off and rolled onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow and staring directly at Spencer as he sat beside her. "You love you're job right?" She asked, "The people you work with? The fact that you help others and put those monsters behind bars?" She continued once Spencer nodded in acknowledgement, never breaking eye contact. "You're happy at work, you love what you do, but in your personal life, yeah not so much. You don't love me." Annabel concluded with a small smile.

"I-I… That's a bit unfair Anna. I mean, the statistics show that the first twelve months of a relationship are the hardest due to the increasing mo-"

Annabel cut him off, a soft smile gracing her features, "Spencer, it's ok, I've known for a while." She stood up and lightly dusted herself off.

Spencer look up at her from his spot on the blanket, shock written across his face. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Annabel said with small shrug, she then bent over and placed a soft kiss on Spencer's cheek, pausing only for a moment to murmur "Don't forget to live in the moment." Spencer sat in shock as she walked away, he turned around just in time to see the door close.

~*~--~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~

Spencer was glad to be home, the team had just finished with a two week long case, it had been long and gruelling. They had caught the guy but not before he had killed four more little girls. He released a deep breath as he leant against his front door. He looked around and saw the obvious gaps in his home. It had been two weeks since he had talked to Annabel, but the time he had come down from the roof Annabel and her things were gone. He had tried calling her but the number had been disconnected, he went to find her at work only to be told that she had left to pursue 'other opportunities'.

He was tired and stressed, he just needed to stop thinking and sleep. He had tried everything on the plane but nothing had worked. Every time he tried to clear his mind he kept thinking about the reports he needed to write, the consults on his desk and the bills he had to pay, they had arrived yesterday apparently. All of that could wait until tomorrow, for now he needed sleep.

He laid in bed thinking 'Clear your mind. Clear your mind… Is it even possible to _clear_ your mind? Well obviously not, because you're too busy thinking about clearing your mind. How exactly do you clear your mind? There are so many definitions for _clear_. A very useful word really, so flexible.' Sighing in defeat Reid got out of bed, threw on a pair of shoes and a coat over his pajamas, grabbed a blanket and a pillow and climbed to the roof.

Reid laid on the roof and stared up at the sky the moon was in full view and casting light on a few of the clouds hanging around. The moon cast light over the rooftop as Reid thought about the past three weeks, maybe it was all for the best he mused before devoting his full attention to the minor miracle stretched out before him, of course he knew what stars were, they are big exploding balls of gas, mostly hydrogen and helium. Stars shine by burning hydrogen into helium in their cores. But for now he just wanted to appreciate it for what it was.

Spencer continued to search the sky marvelling at the sight before him when he caught sight of a bright star, it was the brightest and seemed to be unique, if that's possible for stars. Not for the first time that night his thoughts wandered back to Annabel, he hoped she was finally happy.

Across town Annabel was lying on the roof of her apartment looking at the same star. She took a deep breath as the wind circled around her, with a peaceful smile she exhaled. Across the country Annabel Phines of Temple City, Los Angele's was taking her first breath.

"_The reason the universe is eternal is that it does not live for itself; it gives life to others as it transforms."_

_**Lao Tzu**_

**A/N: Ok so I apologise for the horrible writing, I wrote it in about 2 hours, most of the time while I was watching Criminal Minds DVD's :D.**

**Reviews are love**


End file.
